cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordo Teutonicus
of the New Polar Order |flag = OrdoTeutonicusFlag.png |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = Black |color1 = |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = Otto I, Lord Augustine |foundedon = August 9, 2011 |govfield1 = *Czar Lazar |govname1 = Grand Master |govfield2= *Alexander the 5th |govname2= Deputy Grandmaster |govfield3 = of War: Vacant of Recruitment/Ed.: Otto I of Finance: Vacant |govname3 = Master |Masters = |internationalrelations = *MDoAP w/ NpO *MDoAP w/ TLR *ToA w/ TSA *ODP w/CCC |forumurl = http://www.ordo-teutonicus.com/forums |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = #OT |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = July 6, 2011 |totalnations = 29 |totalstrength = 542,575 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 18,709 |totalnukes = 179 |rank = |score = 2.35 }} Ordo Teutonicus (OT) is a small, tightly knit alliance on the Black sphere. Its New Era was founded on August 9, 2011. Ordo Teutonicus' Charter Preamble Under this charter the Ordo Teutonicus becomes united as one. Letting us grow and setting forth rules for the alliance. Grand Master of the Order The Grandmaster is Commander in Chief of our alliance and serves as head of Foreign Affairs. The Grandmaster is responsible for the direction of our Order and is given authority over all aspects of our alliance. The Grandmaster is appointed by the Council Knights. The Grandmaster is not subject to term limitations and serves for such time as he resigns, expires, or is removed from office for inactivity or abuse of authority. Master of Recruitment/Education This Master is resonsible for creating recruitment strategies to help boost recruitment as well as watch over its development. The master is also in charge of education those who enter Ordo Teutonicus as members. Master of War This Master has the responsibility to head and maintain the war/defense department of the alliance. They are responsible for maintaining all military readiness checks during peace and war times. They conduct and organize all military operations alongside the Grand Masters. They must take it upon themselves to educate the membership of how to properly conduct attacks on a nation. Master of Finance This Master heads the Finance Department. He has the ability to conduct new tech trades and is to oversee their progress as well as direct trades. He is also in charge of approving aid transactions. The Council Knights The Council Knights act as supreme court for our alliance. The Council Knights are elected by the general membership. Council Knights are subject to term reviews not to exceed 90 days. The Council Knights will have authority to initiate impeachment proceedings against any member of government found not acting in the interest of the laws, traditions and Germanic identity on which Ordo Teutonicus was founded. To remove a member of government, a two-thirds vote by the Council Knights is necessary before unlocking a final majority vote by the general membership. No Knight of the council may Membership - Joining Any nation has the right to apply to the Ordo Teutonicus, they then will enter a 5 day period for the government and membership to ask questions. If the member receives a vouch from a respected member of the alliance the questioning can be reduced to one day. After the 5 days are over and all the questions have been asked, the applicant will either enter the academy or gain "Squire" status in the alliance. The only way to gain "Knight" status is by government vote or through the academy. Any applicants must not be on any Zero Infrastructure Lists (ZI lists) and must not be an enemy of the alliance. Tech Raiding This is not permitted in Ordo Teutonicus Amendments Amendments to the charter can be submitted by any member in the membership including the Grand Master, council, Masters, Squires, and Knights. For the Amendment to pass the following must happen: -3 to4 4 vote between the Grand master and council -60% approval by the membership Other Info